


Christmas at Hogwarts

by Wellwick



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wellwick/pseuds/Wellwick
Summary: This is one path of a choose your own adventure made for Sylvia on the Fanatical Fics Discord server.There are many other paths! But this was Sylvia's favourite. Bold text is when a choice was made and I've excluded what the options were. If you want to find out the other options, you're just going to have to listen to some podcast episodes (https://www.fanaticalfics.com/) and join the Discord!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: Fanatical Fam's: Holiday Fic Exchange





	Christmas at Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sylvia__z](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvia__z/gifts).



It was blisteringly cold as Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way back up to the castle from Hagrid’s hut. It was deep into December, so the Scottish castle was covered in snow and was being buffeted by constant winds.

“Bloody hell, I’m going to climb into the fire when we get back to the common room,” Ron said, rubbing his hands together to fight the cold.

Hermione sighed and cast a warming charm on him.

“Oh, that’s so much better,” Ron said. “Thanks Hermione.”

“I thought we were going to do some pickup Quidditch,” Harry said, looking towards the Quidditch Pitch in the distance. He hadn’t had a chance to go flying since the last Gryffindor game, and his Firebolt was calling to him.

“I am not playing only to stop and recast warming charms every five minutes,” Ron said, turning down the prospect of Quidditch for the first time since Harry had met him.

“Plus, it would be a good chance to get ahead on our winter homework,” Hermione said.

Ron looked at her like she was totally bonkers. ****

**Head back to the castle.**

“It’s Christmas Eve, Hermione!” Ron exclaimed. “If there was any day to take off from schoolwork, then today’s the day.”

“He’s right Hermione,” Harry said. “We can afford a few days break.”

“But- the library,” Hermione said.

“Will still be there after the holidays,” Ron said. “Come on, we can fit in a few games of chess before dinner.”

“Oh, so we can do what you want to do, I suppose, Ronald,” Hermione said as they reached the Entrance Hall.

“Well, chess is actually interesting, so-”

“Ron, chill,” Harry said, but the damage had been done.

Hermione shook her head at Ron, and stormed off. She called over her shoulder, “I’ll see you at dinner.”

**Chase after Hermione to make sure she’s okay.**

Harry decided that Hermione’s need for a friend outweighed Ron’s need to beat him at chess, and began chasing after Hermione. It was pretty clear that she was heading in the direction of the library, but if he could catch her before she got there, that would probably be better.

Of course, fate had other plans for Harry. As he made his way in the direction of the library, he spotted Malfoy sneaking through the hallways ahead of him. Harry ducked behind a suit of armour, just avoiding being spotted by Malfoy.

Malfoy had been acting suspicious all school year, and Harry was becoming more and more certain that he had become a Death Eater. He never normally stayed at Hogwarts over the holidays, so the fact he was here was very suspicious.

This could be Harry’s one chance to figure out what Malfoy was up to.

**Ignore Malfoy, go and find Hermione.**

Harry valued his friendship with Hermione far more than he did spending Christmas Eve dealing with Malfoy, so he opted to ignore Malfoy and continue his journey to the library.

At least, that was his plan, but as he continued making his way towards the library, he realised that Malfoy was staying ahead of him every step of the way. Harry was seemingly accidentally following Malfoy to the library now. He never would have guessed that Malfoy had been hiding whatever he was doing at the library.

Malfoy was still being suspicious though, so Harry snuck into the library behind him, hiding behind the bookcases. He could use the element of surprise in case Malfoy tried to harass Hermione while she seemingly didn’t have backup.

His fears were confirmed a moment later when Malfoy spotted Hermione, sitting at a table with her back to Malfoy’s approaching form. Harry watched in horror as Malfoy went to bite Hermione’s neck and she moaned in pain.

Oh god, he was going to kill her!

“Keeping our space, Little Bookmark?” Draco said in a soft voice.

“Oh, Draco, I am having just the worse day,” Hermione said as Draco sat down beside her.

Harry was decidedly confused. Draco wasn’t trying to kill Hermione. In fact, they seemed to be acting friendly. Even acting- intimately-

Oh god, he wasn’t trying to kill her at all!

He had just kissed her neck.

**Stay silent.**

Harry stayed deadly silent as Malfoy pulled Hermione into a hug.

“What’s happened?” Malfoy asked.

“Just Ron, as usual,” Hermione said. “I just wish we could spend all day together, rather than having to sneak around like this.”

“I know Bookmark, it’s only until we finish school.”

“Then we can get out of this stupid country.”

“Exactly,” Draco said. “No more having to keep our love a secret.”

Harry watched as the two pulled closer and shared a kiss with such tenderness he had to turn away, feeling embarrassed at seeing something so personal.

He snuck away quietly, leaving the couple to they’re private time. Draco and Hermione. His mind felt blown wide open. Truly it was a Christmas miracle.

**THE END.**


End file.
